


Drama Queens until Death Do Us Part

by Reading_with_Winchesters



Series: Draco and Harry come out as married [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Announcement, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluffy, Hermione is sick of this bullshit, In that Draco and Harry are together, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, That has since been deleted, These two are disgusting, Wizard Starbucks, in the best way, innuendos, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_with_Winchesters/pseuds/Reading_with_Winchesters
Summary: Draco and Harry need a way to announce their marriage. They can't just tell people, where's the fun in that? So, how will they do it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this tumblr post: http://drarryking.tumblr.com/post/121760645196/imagine-some-place-in-diagon-alley-like-the and an addition to this concept by thethaumas (which has since been deleted) that read "Draco would do this completely on purpose just so he could watch the uproar of people searching for Harry, and then he’d revel in their confusion when he goes to grab his drink. Of course, they’d argued beforehand about how they would announce it, and Draco won with this idea." I loved it and was inspired. As always, leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!

“Alright.” Hermione said. She sighed, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but, you both have your idea?” Harry nodded enthusiastically, and Draco rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t see the point. Nothing Potter has come up with will hold a candle to mine.”

Harry glared and punched Malfoy on the arm. Ignoring the affronted yelp he said, “You really can’t call me Potter when it’s your last name too. That is Hermione’s here, you prat. She’s gonna tell us which is the best idea of how to announce our marriage.

“As if any of yours will win. And I will call you Potter, Potter, it’s a good last name and I quite like the sound of it.”

“You’re a twat.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re a git.”

“You’re a bloody wa-”

“Alright, that’s quite enough.” Hermione interrupted quickly. She knew where this conversation was headed, and it did not involve nearly enough clothes for her taste. 

Draco sneered and Harry laughed, but both sat down as they were told. Sure, they might have been fidgeting, and hands might have been roaming a little farther than they should in the presence of a friend, but it’s not like anyone minded. Those who did mind weren’t even paying attention.

Hermione was paying attention. She saw the wandering hands, the playful kicks, the heated gazes. But she decided to let it slide. It wasn’t everyday that you were newlyweds. Let them have their fun.

When Harry’s hand hit something that made Malfoy’s face to bright red, she decided it had gone far enough. These two were so naughty, but there was only so much she could handle.

“Right, who’s going to present their idea first.?”

Harry jumped up, “Me!” He glared at Draco as if daring him to argue. Draco, who was still reeling a little from Harry’s touch, offered little argument except a glare back. There was no heat in the glare though, so Harry payed it no attention.

“Sure, Harry. Go ahead.”

“Alright!” Harry’s eyes were bright and his smile was wide. Hermione knew that look; it was the one he had on every time he was about to do something unnecessarily dangerous. The last time she had seen it he had jumped out of the skydiving airplane without his guide. Suffice to say, she was not exactly excited to hear whatever Harry was about to say.

“So, I was thinking. You know how Draco’s a healer, right?”

“Yes Harry, you bring it up every time we hang out.”

“I can’t help that he’s brilliant. Anyway, I was thinking that we could go to St. Mungo’s and they could put me in a room and have Draco in a waiting room with whoever else is in there. Then, when they call for ‘family of Harry Potter’ Draco will get up and go in the back and everyone will be like ‘oh shit, they’re related? They must’ve gotten married!’” Harry’s speech ended with his hands gesturing wildly. “What do you think?”

Hermione was aghast for a multitude of reasons. The first one being, “Wouldn’t you have to be hurt for that to work?”

“Of course not! Draco’s a healer! They’ll let us do what we want.”

Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco, who shook his head with a small smile on his face. St. Mungo’s would not, in fact, let them do that, but he was too in love with Harry’s excitement and his smile to say anything to him.

Once, Draco had only hate in his heart for the Chosen One. He was jealous and lonely and hated being rejected by a boy he had grown up viewing as a hero. And then the war came and everything changed. So many died and so many were held responsible. When Harry showed up at Draco’s trial to protect him, Draco was struck with how wrong he had been. Harry was not a complete arse, he was just so set in doing the right thing that the Draco the Malfoy’s had created was not one he could let himself be friends with. Harry had hated what Draco stood for, and Draco had learned since 1st year that his views of the world were tinted with the hatred his parents had held dear. When Harry invited him out to coffee that same week, he had had to say yes, he had had to at least explain himself to the boy with the emerald eyes. The rest - god he hated this cliche - was history.

It was up to Hermione to try to tell Harry that this was a bad idea, and to let him down gently. “Harry, St. Mungo’s is very busy hospital. I think they have too many patients to just let you use a room to announce your marriage.” Harry looked to be on the verge of interrupting, “Also. Wouldn’t you have to explain to the workers in advance what you were doing? And wouldn’t that defeat the whole purpose of this endeavor?”

Harry opened his mouth once more, thought better of it, closed it, opened it again, and closed it before words could come out. He was frowning and Draco had never been more in love with Harry than that minute where his brow was deeply furrowed and his lips were pursed into the absolute cutest pout. He didn’t even know people could look that cute.

Hermione held back a smirk of her own at the blatant affection on Draco’s face and focused back on Harry who looked a little less sad and defeated. Then he opened his mouth, “Well let’s hear Draco’s idea then. I’m sure it’s absolutely brilliant.” He narrowed his eyes at the blonde and Draco rolled his so far back into his head that Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if he had suddenly gotten possessed.

“Anything would be better than your complete idiocy, Harry.” His tongue slipped, that’s how off guard Harry’s cuteness had left him. Not that he really minded. Harry was a lovely name after all. But Harry couldn’t know the depth of his infatuation, “I mean, Potter.” He spat out, the grin on his face counteracting his harsh words.

“You know you love both of my names.” Harry teased. Draco responded in the most mature way he could think of: he stuck his tongue out.

Harry did not miss a beat. He darted forward and before anyone could do anything, he put his own tongue on top of his husband’s. Hermione’s mouth was agape and her cheeks turned red rather quickly. Not nearly as red, however, as Draco’s. He had let out a most undignified squawk and withdrawn his tongue at the speed of light. Harry was laughing so hard he had fallen on the ground, and Draco was left sitting on the couch, his whole body flaming red and his mouth shut tight.

Hermione wanted desperately to laugh, but she also didn’t want to get on Draco’s bad side. Sure, he wasn’t a Death Eater, and in reality he was a great person, she knew he was nefarious and sneaky. If she angered him enough, she was in for a very unwelcome surprise at a very inopportune time. That was not happening again.

“Alright guys, back on track. Draco, I need to hear your idea in order to make a decision.” Hermione said, loudly so that Harry could hear her over his own hysterical giggles. He stopped at her words and hastily sat back on the couch.

“Sorry, ‘Mione.” He said with a sheepish grin, “I forgot you were here.”

“Obviously.” She responded, but she let him see a little half smile so he knew she wasn’t mad. Just a little grossed out. “Now pull your husband together.”

Draco’s cheeks were still flaming red as he said “I don’t need anyone to pull me together, thank you.” His tone was harsh but his wide eyes told the real story.

“On with it then.”

“Right.” Draco sat up straight and met Hermione’s eyes with his piercing grey ones, “I’m not going to ramble on about the impossible like Potter over there. I’m just going to give it to you straight:” He cleared his throat. It took all of Hermione’s strength and willpower not to roll her eyes at the blonde’s tactics. He always was bloody dramatic.

“Coffee shop order. I’ll place the order under Potter and when they yell my name and I show up, everyone will be shocked. It’s just enough to get the rumors rolling”

Hermione was stunned. Of course she knew what Draco meant, she was a muggleborn for Merlin’s sake. She had just never expected Draco “Pureblood” Malfoy to go for such a muggle way of announcing marriage.

“But... but... Are there even wizard coffee shops like that.”

“Of course. When Starbucks became a thing, they put one in on Diagon Alley. Surely you’ve seen it. It’s called Magsickles. I’m not giving them any points for their name, but the coffee is bloody good.”

Harry had been quiet through this entire exchange, but he piped up right then. With one hand in his hair and the other slapping his knee he said, “Damn it! You win Malfoy. There’s no way for me to compete with that!” He crossed his arms moodily and swung his feet up onto his husband’s lap.

Draco grabbed his feet and started to massage them, “There, there, Potter. There will come a time when you have good ideas, too. I’m not sure when, but it will come.”

This particular exchange hit Hermione hard because it defied everything their Hogwarts houses had trained them for. Harry was a Gryffindor, stubborn as an ox. In their school days he never would have conceded to anyone, especially not Draco. He would have fought and fought until he finally won, no matter how long that took. And Draco was a Slytherin, proud and collected. Slytherin’s never bent so low as to serve as someone’s foot cushion and personal masseuse.

These two had evened each other out in a way. They brought out traits in each other that had not made themselves known before they met. It was beautiful and Hermione could not stop watching or help herself from letting out a small smile.

Eventually - actually it was only a few minutes - Hermione was able to tear her eyes away and acknowledge that these two probably needed some time alone. That was, if the looks they continuously threw each other were any indication. Considering their behavior all afternoon, that was definitely true.

“Well, looks like you two sorted it out. I’ll be on my way then.” She said briskly as she stood up. “Let me know how it goes.” She paused, thinking it through, “Actually, I’m pretty sure the newspapers will give me a rather good idea of how it went.”

Draco and Harry snorted in agreement. “Bye, ‘Mione.” Harry said with a wave. Tearing his eyes away from his husband was a chore, but he would manage it for his best friend. “Tell Ron we ought to see each other soon.”

“Yeah, tell Weasley I miss his evil glares.” Draco said sarcastically. He knew the looks from Ron were only telling him that if he hurt Harry he would pay, but surely the redhead would have figured out by now that Draco meant no harm to Harry. Well, maybe a little harm, but only if it was consensual.

Hermione snickered under her breath, “I’ll make sure to tell him all of that. Have fun.” And with that, she turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air. Draco and Harry shared a look; now the fun could really begin.


End file.
